


On the Line

by axton_writes



Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, finally buck's not in the hospital, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes
Summary: Buck's not the one in the hospital this time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689991
Comments: 2
Kudos: 190





	On the Line

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I have three ideas that need to be written ASAP. Here's the first

It was supposed to be Buck wrapped up in a hospital gown, covered in cuts and bruises and with an oxygen tube in his nose. 

It was supposed to be Buck with all the wires and  intravenous tubes coming out of his body. 

It was supposed to be Eddie on the other side of the bed, holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up from off of the brain melting pain killers floating through his body. 

Rhythmic beeping and the light sound of Eddie’s breaths were the only thing keeping Buck sane at the moment, having already called Pepa to take care of Christopher and Maddison while they were waiting for Eddie to wake up.

Roles  reversed; Buck squeezed his hand as he whispered another prayer into his skin. He should’ve known Eddie would put himself in harm's way to save him. 

=+=

They had gotten a call, residential house on fire, dad stuck in a back room, kids and dog  evacuated with no problem. Eddie and Buck had gone back in to find the missing adult, bringing along an extra mask for when they found him. Eddie had taken the lead, Buck following closely behind him. 

They turned a corner to find the man on the ground, holding onto a cell phone, coughing harder and harder each time he took in a breath. Buck was on the ground in an instant, holding the mask up to his face, giving him oxygen until his breathing became a little steadier. 

Eddie and Buck both helped the man up, one arm over each shoulder, and they helped him out to the front of the house. 

Buck handed the man off to Chim and Hen, and before he could turn around to grab Eddie, a blackened beam split and fell, and before he could react, he was being shoved out of the way, Eddie falling through the floor, into the basement, with a large support beam falling right on top of him. 

It took Buck a moment to process what had happened, and it was like the night they had to rescue Hayden all over again. 

“Eddie!”

His voice came out hoarse, throat raw from the smoke billowing out of the doorframe. He picked up his mask that he had thrown off, pulled it firmly on his face, and began to make his way back into the house, radio crackling with Captain Nash’s, ‘Buck, don’t!’ and the sounds of his team telling him to leave the house. 

He was  equipped with just his tank of oxygen, a flashlight, and a hammer, and he nearly tripped the minute he walked into the house, seeing a hole in the floorboards to the basement, where Eddie had fallen in with the beam.

From the smoke and cinders, he couldn’t see much, and his flashlight didn’t help. Pieces of the ceiling were falling around him, singed and nearly ash when they hit the ground, but smoke began to  dissipate around the beam, and he could just barely make out two boots and the word ‘Buckley’ on a jacket. He was on the radio in an instant, leaning over. 

“Firefighter Buckley requesting immediate evacuation. Visual confirmation on Firefighter Diaz-Buckley, need medical transport immediately.”

“ _ 10-4. Get yourself out of there.” _

Buck jumped down into the hole, landing unsteadily on his feet, and he could hear Eddie’s weak coughs through his mask, and once in eyesight, Eddie shook his head, a little blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. 

“Buck, go.”

Buck looked to the support beam pinning his husband to the ground, and he shook his head, looking at where it had landed on Eddie’s chest, and he reached down to take Eddie’s broken mask from his face, replacing it with his own. 

“It’s not that bad.”

The house began to groan around them, more embers falling into the hole. He clicked his radio, now beginning to cough from the smoke. 

“Status update.”

“ _ House unstable, collapse imminent.” _

Buck looked at where the beam began and ended, and he shook his head. He pressed the broken mask to his face, taking in a deep breath of what oxygen remained and smoke, and he got to work. 

He wrapped his arms around the still hot beam, pulling with every ounce of strength he had. It only moved a few inches, but it was enough to let Eddie get a full breath in before Buck dropped back onto the concrete, wiping himself off and trying again. A flashlight beam came over him, and soon Chimney was dropping into the hole with Buck, working to pull the beam off of Eddie.

After three more times, the beam finally moved enough to be set down next to Eddie instead of on top of him, and Chimney climbed up and out of the hole, passing down a back board and a c-collar.

Buck looked down to Eddie, his own eyes growing heavy, coughing nearly uncontrollably now. 

“I’m getting you out of here.”

=+=

Now sat, post recovery from smoke inhalation, with Eddie in his room, he squeezed his hand, continuing to whisper the prayer his Abuela taught him into his skin, and he looked down and pressed a kiss to his gold wedding ring, running his thumb over the band. 

“Come back to me, Eddie.”

A little knock on the door made Buck jump, and he turned to see Bobby holding a cup of coffee. 

“You know, it’s a little weird seeing Eddie in that bed instead of you.”

Buck let go of Eddie’s hand, getting up from the chair and making his way to Bobby. 

“He’s still a Buckley, not that different.”

“He’s the smarter of the two.”

Buck looked down and finally smiled for the first time that night, and he looked up to Bobby, smile fading and eyes growing serious. 

“He’s  gonna be okay, right?”

Bobby placed a hand on Buck’s shoulder and nodded. 

“Doctor said he’s  going to be bruised and sore for a while, but he’s  going to be just fine thanks to you. A few fractured  ribs and smoke inhalation are better than being dead.”

Buck took a sip of his coffee and sighed, turning to look over at Eddie.

“I panicked, Bobby.”

Bobby nodded and patted his shoulder. 

“You did the right thing. Even if it was stupid.”

Eddie let out a little groan, and Bobby nodded. 

“I’ll be outside.”

Buck set his coffee down, making his way over to Eddie, taking his hand into his again. Eddie let out a little groan again, his eyes fluttering open, and he jumped, making Buck put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, you’re okay.”

Eddie looked up to him with hazy eyes, and he looked around for a moment before laying back down. 

“Where am I?”

Buck smiled and kissed his hand, tears of relief flooding his eyes. 

“You’re in the hospital. You got hurt on a call.”

He glanced down to his hand before looking back up at Buck. 

“The beam? You and Chim, you gave me your mask.”

Buck nodded, pressing another kiss to his hand. 

“May have gotten a little smoke in me, but what matters is that you’re okay, you stupid Buckley.”

Eddie squinted his eyes for a moment before closing them. 

“If I didn’t do what I did, it would be you here, not me.”

Buck bit his lip for a moment. 

“I’m used to it, Eds. Would be a lot better than seeing you die.”

Eddie opened his eyes a little and shook his head. 

“What do you mean?”

Buck bit his lip, running a thumb over his wedding band. 

“You coded in the ambulance, Chim brought you back before you went to surgery.” Buck paused for a moment, wiping his eyes, and he brought his lips to Eddie’s hand again, taking a deep breath. “I thought I lost you again.”

Eddie moved to sit up, wincing as his stitches pulled, and he lifted Buck’s chin with a gentle hand, making Buck look at him. 

“I’m never going to leave you, Evan. You and our family mean too much to me.” 

Buck smiled and leaned down, pressing a gentle and chaste kiss to his lips, and Eddie let out a light sigh. 

“We’re  gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the best, but I just needed to get it out


End file.
